


Be Careful What You Wish For

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wishes he could keep up with his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 84

Rose and the Doctor are still shagging like mad, though Jack has long since fallen by the wayside, deflated. Male biology hasn't changed _that much_ over three millennia.

Time Lords, it seems, have a much shorter refractory period, and women have never had that trouble at all. The two of them could probably go at it all night without ever having to stop.

For a moment, he wishes that he could be granted unlimited life, unlimited stamina, just so that he could keep up with his partners. But then he dismisses the thought, and settles back to enjoy the view.


End file.
